


Erik的中年危机

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 单身父亲和幼儿园教师
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Erik的中年危机

1.

Erik的平静生活毁于昨天夜里十一点。

晚安故事讲完了，小兔子和小狐狸手拉手躺在草地上睡着了，而听故事的乖小孩也耷拉着眼皮，就快要进入梦乡。Erik俯身在她额头上落下一个晚安吻，关掉台灯。正要转身离开时听见小人儿在唤他：“爸爸。”

“怎么了？”他复又蹲下，蹲在女儿的小床边。

“我在幼儿园里有男朋友啦。”

2.

Janos在挨了第六顿骂后，来向美丽的秘书小姐求救。

“那边——”他朝经理办公室的方向扬了扬下巴，愁眉苦脸地问道，“今天是怎么啦？我怀疑他午餐饭盒里装的都是易燃易爆物。”

“怎么了？”

说话的时候Emma正盯着小化妆镜，她看到镜子里的自己冷笑着翻了个白眼。这当然很不好看，可她忍不住。尤其是想到那张一成不变的板脸，她简直要白眼翻上天。

Emma浮起一个虚假的微笑，对着Janos勾勾手指。Janos连忙将耳朵送上。

听完后答案他惊掉了下巴。

3.

Azazel在挨了第八顿骂后，找到同事兼好友诉苦。

“简直要疯，”他摇头道。

“下个月就辞职。”他第一万零一次表示绝对不能在Erik手下继续干下去。

出人意料的是Janos并没有和往常一样义愤填膺地加入吐槽boss的队列。他反而身后宽慰地拍了拍Azazel的后背，劝他要多多理解。

看着面容祥和的他，Azazel在想自己的眼睛是不是出了毛病。

“毕竟，大家都会到那个年纪嘛！”

Azazel决定周末去医院的时候也顺路去一趟耳科。

4.

Emma在绝大多数的时候都是个铁石心肠的女人。就算偶然因为内分泌失调而生出几分温情（概率极小），也会用在一些莫名其妙的事情上。

比如现在，她站在Erik的对面，用一种Erik难以忍受的怜悯目光望着他，告诉他是时候试着去找个对象了。

“出去。”Erik毫不留情地赶人，“很显然你的状态不适合继续为我工作，我允许你去休息个半小时再回来。快去。”

“别这样Erik，承认中年危机没什么可耻。相反，是你解决它的第一步。”

“一小时。”

“你独自抚养了Nina五年，现在她刚上幼儿园，未来只会有越来越多的事要你操心。可怜的Erik，上头还分给你这么多工作。你的担子太重了，也没有朋友可以聊聊——我算一个吗？别这么看我，行吧我不是，满意了？总之，你需要一个嘘寒问暖的人，让你深夜里抱着她痛哭流涕，倾诉生活的不易。”

她最终得到了三小时的休息时间。

5.

至少有一点Emma说对了，Erik没有朋友。所以他也没有人可以商量，如何看待女儿交到男朋友这件事。

事实上今天一下午他都不在状态，办公室没人的时候他会在草稿纸上一条一条列下想对Nina说的话：

“年纪太小无法分辨出什么是真爱。”

“虽然长大之后你也不一定能明白，但是爸爸认为仅仅是一起搭积木一起画画的话那一定不是真爱。”

“他会像个男子汉一样保护你的积木城堡吗？会为你找来所有颜色的画笔吗？会捧着你的脸颊说你比画纸上的画更好看吗？如果说了，那么此人油嘴滑舌，不值得托付。”

“爸爸不允许你谈恋爱。”

6.

到了幼儿园放学的时间，Erik走向Nina所在的教室。他心情复杂。既不想看到那个巧言令色的小崽子，又必须对女儿的男朋友亲自把关，必要时会采取棒打鸳鸯的极端措施。

他一出现在门口Nina就背着小书包欢欢喜喜地向他跑来。Erik吧唧在小女儿脸上亲了一口，暗想着那个小男孩此刻会在哪个角落。

“你睡前说你有男朋友了，”Erik尽量温和地笑道，没有漏出哪怕一颗牙齿，“介绍给爸爸认识一下好吗？”

Nina喜滋滋地应了，告诉Erik稍等片刻。她撒腿就跑，跑向另一个教室。

Erik不知道自己该欣慰她交际面广阔，还是要叹息这孩子以后会越来越难以约束。

7.

Nina牵来了她的“男朋友”。

Erik看着面前的蓝眼睛男人不由得呆住。

他望着Erik微微一笑。

一瞬间心底的秘密花园中，百花齐齐开放。

8.

Erik在微笑，他笑得春风满面。直到Nina开口说话，他才反应过来这本该是一个十分严肃的谈判场合。

“这就是我男朋友，他叫Charles。Charles，这是我爸爸。”她大大方方地介绍道。

名叫Charles的年轻人脸上闪过一丝惊讶，然后他大笑起来，蹲下来握着Nina的小手告诉她，他可没有同意成为Nina的男朋友。

Erik暗暗松了一口气。他也蹲下身，两个大男人一左一右蹲在小女孩的身边，你一言我一语地教导她“男朋友”一词不可乱用。

“你还没到可以谈恋爱的年纪呢。”Charles说。

“即使到了那个年纪，也不可以随随便便就找一个小混蛋做你的男朋友。”Erik补充。

Charles惊恐地看了Erik一眼，然而Erik不以为意。只是他目瞪口呆的模样实在有趣，Erik在心底暗暗发笑。

他又在笑。

9.

之后从Nina断断续续的叙述中，两个成年人才弄清楚这件事的原委。

Nancy告诉Nina，Willam是她的男朋友。Nina问什么是男朋友呢？Nancy说，男朋友啊，就是园里关系最好的男生。Nina恍然大悟，明白了，那我的男朋友就是Charles！

当事人Charles笑得快要背过气。

他大力拥抱了Nina，拍着她的后背说“你也是我最好的朋友”。

Erik看着他们，感觉嘴巴里仿佛还残留着柠檬茶的味道。

10.

Charles站在幼儿园门口和学生告别，“明天见。”

他亮晶晶的眼睛在笑起来的时候看起来更亮了。

Nina恋恋不舍地朝Charles挥手。

Erik站在她身边以同样的方向和频率挥手。某路过的强迫症路人得到极大的满足。

Nina抬起右手放在唇边，然后甜甜地抛出一个飞吻。

Erik及时地管住自己的胳膊。

11.

回家之后还有更多的问题。Nina一边跪在地毯上玩着小挖掘机，一边回答爸爸的诸多询问。

“Charles是谁？”

“是新来的老师。”

难怪之前没有见过。

“他很好吗？”

“他超好！每个小朋友都想和他玩！老师们也经常去找他！”

Erik不难想到一个长相俊秀的适龄男子会在单身女性中受到何等程度的欢迎。

“和爸爸相比呢？”

Nina犹豫了一下才回答是爸爸。Erik的心哗啦啦地碎成一地玻璃。

“那……他来了多久了？”

“五天、七天？我不记得了。”

一周没到，他就成了Nina最亲密无间的男性朋友！Erik捧着茶杯陷入深深的思考中，他认为很有必要经常找Charles聊聊。他要向那位爱笑的男幼师多多学习，关于如何夺得一个五岁小女孩的心。

12.

第二天早上将Nina送去幼儿园的时候，虽然Nina已经干脆地道过了再见，Erik也依然站在门口不挪步，东张西望地寻找那个蓝眼睛年轻人的身影。

他没看到Charles。

倒是看见了女班主任迷惑不解的眼神。

Erik离开的时候简直像在逃走。

13.

“所谓中年危机，表现之一就是情绪不稳，时而暴躁，时而平静，时而傻乐。”

Emma说得头头是道，底下人听得津津有味。

关于Erik其实也只有三十来岁这件事，已经没有人在意了。

14.

今天的Erik心情很好。

一想到下班后就可以去幼儿园接Nina，就会无端地悄悄嘴角上扬。

真奇怪，明明是一件每天都会发生的事啊，却在见到那个人之后，开始有了些不一样的感觉。

——仿佛在期待着什么。

“嗨？”

Emma的声音将他从遐思中拉回。Erik用钢笔敲了敲脑袋，懊恼着自己怎么又在走神。他迅速重又投入到工作中，没注意到Emma看他的眼神起了变化。

15.

“补充，中年危机的表现还有注意力不集中。”

出了办公室的她这样跟Azazel和Janos说道。

16.

夕阳西下的时候，Erik在幼儿园里又见到了Charles。

他围着一件花花绿绿的卡通围裙，手戴橡胶手套，在和老师们一起做打扫。Erik牵着Nina远远地叫了他一声。Charles回头，先是兴高采烈地笑起来，然后意识到了什么，红了脸，迅速解下那件愚蠢的围裙放在一边。他摘掉手套在水池边冲洗了双手，然后甩着水滴一路小跑着向父女俩走来。

他走到Erik面前时也还是红着一张脸，Erik盯着两朵红晕中的几粒淡淡的雀斑，觉得甚是可爱。

“下午好。”他对着Erik淡淡一笑。

Erik的心跳顿时漏跳一拍。

17.

明明打算向他学习怎样哄好小女孩，结果谈话的内容却偏离了十万八千里。从“你经常做家务吗”聊到“平时会自己做饭吗”，又从“小孩子的营养膳食”聊到“你喜欢什么食物”。

两个大人站在夕阳的余晖中相谈甚欢，Nina扯了扯父亲的衣角然而Erik却全无察觉。

无聊的她只好跑去花坛边看蚂蚁。

18.

回家之后Erik才意识到这一问题。没关系，也不一定非要问Charles。

他又来霸占Nina的玩耍时间。

“Charles平时都教什么？”

“Charles不教我们，他只带我们玩。他不会唱歌，也不会跳舞。”

好笨拙的人！Erik暗想。

“那他带你玩什么？”

“玩模型，他自己带来的。长长的，卷卷的，小棍棍一根一根连起来，还有小球球。”

那是什么东西？

Erik皱起眉头，他无论如何也想不出来。

19.

Emma在餐厅里遇到了她那烦人的boss。

更烦人的是他打完招呼后并没有要走的意思，而是放下餐盘直接坐到对面。

Emma一脸冷漠地看着Erik。Erik不为所动。

“问你个问题。”他开口。

“问。”

“长长的、卷卷的，有小棍，还有小球。那是什么玩具？”

Emma想了想，说那是不存在的玩具。

20.

她在科普中年危机时又加上一条：

返老还童，童心大发。时不时就会萌生出正常人所无法理解的奇思妙想。

21.

“那么今年他生日时送一只彩虹独角兽怎么样？”

Janos仔细考虑道。

22.

Erik想了一天也没能想出那是个什么东西。是新式的玩具吗？那就是获得小女孩好感度的关键吗？

被好奇心折磨了一天的Erik在傍晚来到幼儿园，找上Charles。

他提出要看一看Charles平时都带孩子们玩些什么。

Charles听到之后非常高兴，热情洋溢地将办公室里的DNA模型向Erik展示。

23.

原来他不是真正的幼师。

遗传学博士今年刚毕业，不去研究所高就却整日在幼儿园里陪小孩们嬉闹，这让Erik有些不理解。

然而当他追问为什么时，Charles只是捏了捏Nina的小脸蛋，笑言因为你女儿很可爱啊！

24.

Erik看不透他。尽管每天散学时都会在园里逗留一阵与他交谈，但是知道的越多就越是迷惑。Charles很优秀，Erik能凭直觉如此断定，将他放到任何一个位置上，都必定会比现在这样发挥出他的才能。

是社交障碍吗？看起来不像。在Erik认识Charles的这些天里，已经不止一次地见识过他是如何果断而不伤人心地拒绝掉别人的追求。

是胸无大志吗？也不像。Erik几次在话里隐隐打探过他未来的规划，Charles总是笑而不语，或是立即把话题岔开。Erik相信他一定有一个计划，只是不知为何，似乎不太愿意向人提起。

Erik不明白。

越是不明白，就越是会不由自主地想着他。

笔尖在白纸上划过，待目光落到纸面时，才猛然发现自己无意中又写出了他的名字。

25.

Erik的中年危机像是过渡到了下一个阶段。他不再冲动易怒，反而安静了许多。Emma躲在门后悄悄看他，只见这个可怜的中年男人微皱着眉头，出神地望向窗外的白云。他忧郁的模样甚至让Emma微微心动。但一秒钟不到她就清醒过来。别蠢了，没人会想嫁给一个脾气差得要死的鳏夫。

但是她承认她确实在为Erik担心。

26.

Emma在和闺蜜一起喝酒的时候将他的担心一吐为快。她喋喋不休地说着“唉你不知道一个中年危机的老男人有多烦”。可她的闺蜜Raven也有事要抱怨。Raven连珠炮似的吐槽着她那个烦恼着自己好像喜欢上学生家长的哥哥。

她们的谈话像两条平行线一般进行。说白了谁也没真正想得到安慰，只是需要找个人把想说的话说出来罢了。

两个女人不约而同地停下来喘了口气，端起酒杯抿一口润润嘴巴。

“我有一个建议。”放下酒杯后Emma开口。

“快说。”Raven干脆地催问。

“让你哥和我老板相亲吧。”Emma的嘴角浮起一丝神秘的微笑，“忘记旧爱的最佳方式：结交新欢。”

“别以为我不知道你的想法。”Raven冷哼一声。“你不过是为自己寻方便罢了。”

Emma耸了耸肩。

“但是——同意！”

Raven举起酒杯，Emma会意。她们碰了个杯，庆祝合作双赢。

27.

Erik同意去相亲，这让Emma大喜过望。

她能理解Erik在看到照片后态度上的一百八十度大转变。

毕竟Raven的哥哥真的很帅。

28.

“我这边也一样诶，一开始死活不同意然后看了眼照片就同意了！并且在听说对方答应得很爽快之后乐得像个傻子。呵，男人。”

Raven在电话里发出轻蔑的一声嘲笑。

29.

Erik考虑着要不要把Nina也带上，然而Emma大力反对。

“清醒一点Erik，这是个约会！”

Erik默不作声地接受批评。

可他真的觉得把Nina带着会更有一家三口的温馨感！

30.

Nina在周六时被Emma阿姨接去玩了，好让他有一整天的时间去和他的相亲对象相处。

“一切顺利！”Emma在临走前鼓励道，然后迅速贴到Erik耳朵边小小声地说，“我也会试探一下Nina的态度。”

“唔……这倒是不用担心。”Erik说。

接下来，无论Emma怎样追问，他都偷笑着不肯说出缘由。

31.

Erik和Charles在餐厅里面对面坐下来。

不是第一次见面，却比第一次见时更紧张。今天的Charles与以往相比，展现出来的是截然不同的另一种气质。说不清是因为从一身宽松的运动衫换到剪裁得体的西装三件套，还是因为他脸上那难以捉摸的一丝微笑。他气定神闲地坐在那里，蓝眼睛里盈满笑意，望向Erik。几分钟之后Erik才迟钝地意识到，眼神调情也是调情方式中的一种。

那么不同之处也明白在哪里了，大概就是无意识散发魅力和主动散发魅力之间的差距吧。

精心准备了一晚上的借口似乎无用武之地了（“是我朋友逼要我来相亲”、“因为很不耐烦所以没提前了解过是和谁，天哪竟然是你”）。仿佛从齐齐答应的那一刻起，就已经道破心事。

32.

Erik从别人的口中了解到更多关于Charles的事，困扰了Erik许久的事在昨晚就已知晓答案。只是比起道听途说，Erik更愿意听他开口说。

“她们说你打算办一个学校，从五岁到十八岁，都可以在你的学校里得到相应的教育。”

Charles很快地舔了下嘴唇，看起来像是有点紧张。但他之后便承认这一说法。

“是的，我在筹备着这件事。”

“所以就亲自去各种学校里看一看？”

Charles轻轻点头。

“你会成为世界上最好的校长！”Erik由衷地感叹道。

Charles半是骄傲半是羞涩地笑起来。他微笑着举起酒杯。

“承你吉言！”

33.

“只是我有一点不解。”

“怎么了，我的朋友？”

“这是件好事，Charles，我为你高兴。但为何之前我几次询问，你都不肯明说？”

Charles低头沉默了一阵，方重又开口。

“我曾在许多场合谈起这件事，然而多数人都对此报以一笑。”

“可我不会。并且你看起来不像是一个会畏惧嘲笑的人。”

Erik直直地看着Charles，一字一顿地说。

而Charles则温柔地望向Erik，抱歉地笑了笑。

“可我面对的是你。”

“以及那时我还不知你不会。”

34.

“现在你知道了。”

“是啊，现在我知道了。”

35.

Emma的担心是多余的，Erik的约会进行得无比顺利。寻常的约会步骤大概是初识、熟悉、产生好感、确定关系，然而前几步他们早先就已完成。

Charles兴致勃勃地谈论了一天要如何建设起一所好学校。Erik接连抛出的几个问题成功引出Charles的谈兴，他聊起他的学校时的热情更甚于那天展示DNA模型。这个人在谈起自己所热爱的事物时眼睛会激动得闪闪发亮。Erik看得入神。

下午的时候坐在路边的咖啡馆里讨论校园选址、建筑设计和师资招聘，而晚餐则在探讨学校运作起来时规章制度的制订和实施。一直到快分别的时候，才想起他们还没做过情人间该做的事。

“清醒一点Erik！这是个约会！”Emma的声音回荡在耳边。

所以Erik在路灯下停下脚步，果断地伸手拉住身边的人，毫不犹豫地吻上他的唇。

36.

吻上去的时候Erik紧闭了双眼。

他受到了对方的热烈欢迎。

在渐入佳境之后，Erik悄悄地启开一条缝。

他瞬间猛地睁大了眼睛。

——原来Charles一直在脉脉注视着自己。

而他澄澈的蓝眸比任何时候都要明亮。

37.

新的一周开始了，Nina没有在幼儿园里见到她的好朋友。

不过晚上回家的时候倒是发现Charles正盘腿坐在沙发上看电视。

38.

Charles没再回幼儿园，但是依然天天都能见到。

他每晚都会和Nina一起拼拼图、拼模型，甚至连睡前故事有时也会换他来讲。

Nina很高兴多了一个人和她玩。

Erik很高兴多了一个人去爱Nina。

39.

Nina睡着之后他们会在客厅里下棋。

入冬后天气变冷，他们把棋盘搬到卧室继续。

40.

就这样，“Erik进入中年危机”的话题渐渐无人提起。被爱情滋润的中年男人连待人接物的态度都变得柔和许多。他和Charles结婚的时候许多人都去参加了他们的婚礼。Nina为他们送上戒指，他们在众人的见证下戴上那誓约之戒并亲吻了对方。

再没有人见过Erik生气的模样。

除了他生日那天。

END


End file.
